


Mystic Messenger Oneshot Collection - Volume 1: K-pop

by BangtanMoo7



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, K-pop References, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanMoo7/pseuds/BangtanMoo7
Summary: This oneshot collection will focus on the Mystic Messenger characters and K-pop together. A few examples of such oneshots would be a K-pop AU with MM members as K-pop stars or a K-pop song that relates to their story etc. So any ideas relating to both Mystic Messenger and K-pop can be suggested in the comments. I will be sure to mention you if I'm interested on writing a story on it.





	Mystic Messenger Oneshot Collection - Volume 1: K-pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC sings Big Bang Taeyang's Eyes, Nose, Lips, while V listens while reminiscing about Rika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Inspired by "Secret Ending 01 & 02", therefore a few details from both endings will be included in the story. Some details are altered to fit the narrative.

 

**3rd person POV:**

_Don't be sorry (미안해 미안해 하지마)_

_That makes me more pitiful (내가 초라해지잖아)_

_With your pretty red lips (빨간 예쁜 입술로)_

_please hurry, kill me and go (어서 나를 죽이고 가)_

_I'm all right_ _(나는 괜찮_ _아_ _)_

 

  MC came over to V's house to cook some dinner, as she has been doing for the past eleven days. After the incident that disbanded Mint Eye left V wounded, she met V at the hospital and told him she wanted to get to know him better considering he rarely visits the chat room and barely talks about anything aside from RFA business. V hesitated but finally came to an agreement, suggesting that they meet up at a cafe nearby his apartment although she insisted on visiting his house knowing his disability would make it difficult to meet up somewhere public. 

 

_Look at me one last time (마지막으로 나를 바라봐줘)_

_Smile like nothing's wrong (아무렇지 않은 듯 웃어줘)_

_So when I miss you, I can remember (네가 보고 싶을 때 기억할 수 있게)_

_So I can draw your face in my mind (나의 머릿속에 네 얼굴 그릴 수 있게)_

 

**V's/Jihyun's POV:**

  The weather today is cold and rainy, grey and dull. I take a seat on the couch by the window, black umbrellas popping up like mushrooms out from the ground; the mushrooms Rika used to gush over; the mushrooms she used for her "medication";  the mushrooms that grew in the woods where Rika and I used to stroll around; the woods she built Magenta upon.

  I couldn't stop thinking of Rika. Her twinkling, peridot green eyes, her beautiful golden locks, and her radiant smile that shone as bright as the sun, my sun. After Jumin and his guards broke into Mint Eye, Rika was sent to Alaska for treatment. I miss her dearly.

 

_My selfishness that couldn't let you go (널 보낼 수 없는 나의 욕심이)_

_Turned into an obsession that imprisoned you (집착이 되어 널 가뒀고)_

_Were you hurt because of me? (혹시 이런 나 땜에 힘들었니)_

_You sit silently (아무 대답 없는 너)_

_Why am I a fool, why can't I forget you (바보처럼 왜 너를 지우지 못해)_

_You're already gone (넌 떠나버렸는데)_

 

 That voice, that angelic voice, drawing me away from my thoughts. I turn my head to the source of this melodic sound; MC. She's singing while cooking, and what a beautiful song to accompany this sweet voice of her's. I listened to the lyrics as she sang; strangely, I could relate to those lyrics, as if I was hearing my past love story.

 

_Your eyes, nose, lips(너의 눈 코 입)_

_Your touch that used to touch me(날 만지던 네 손길)_

_To the ends of your fingertips(작은 손톱까지 다)_

_I_ _can still feel you(여전히 널 느낄 수 있지만)_

_But like a burnt out flame(꺼진 불꽃처럼)_

_Burnt and destroyed all of our love (타들어가버린 우리 사랑 모두 다)_

_It hurts so much, but now(너무 아프지만 이젠 널)_

_I_ _'ll call you a memory(추억이라 부를게)_

 

**3rd person POV:**

  V looked back at the city view through the transparent surface. The water from the heavens pelt down the window pane, the droplet racing each other down the glass surface. V closes his eyes, focusing on the poetic words dancing gracefully out of MC's mouth.

 

_Love you, loved you (사랑해 사랑했지만)_

_I must have not been enough (내가 부족했었나 봐)_

_Maybe I could see you (혹시 우연이라도)_

_Just once by coincidence (한순간만이라도 널)_

_Everyday I grow restless (볼 수 있을까)_

 

**V's/Jihyun's POV:**

  Oh how I love Rika, how I loved Rika. I don't know what to feel for Rika anymore. Ever since she left for Alaska, I would take out old photos I took of her. My eyes grew worse so I would only make out a fuzzy tint of yellow and light brown, her face hardly visible. This made me grow even more depressed. Yes, I wish I could see you, because everyday I grew restless thinking of you.

 

_Everything about you (하루하루가 불안해져)_

_Is becoming faint (네 모든 게 갈수록 희미해져)_

_You smile back in our pictures (사진 속에 너는 왜 해맑게 웃는데)_

_Unknowing of our approaching farewell (우리에게 다가오는 이별을 모른 채)_  

 

  My eyesight worsened as the days go by, but I remember your face crystal clear, your smile back in our pictures. I wish you'd stay, I wish you'd be by my side, I wish I'd be by your side to protect you, my innocent flower. I'd keep you for myself, like a daffodil in a glass case. But of course, my arms could not hold a wildflower.

 

**3rd person POV:**

  After getting dismissed from the hospital for the flesh wound made by the bullet he blocked Rika from, V and MC fulfilled the promise they made to meet up every evening at his apartment for daily check-ups and to get to know each other. It's been 11 days; 11 days since their first meeting at his apartment. MC had to help him due to the pain that came from recovering from the wound, as V would still hurt when he moved around. 

 

_Your black eyes that only saw me (나만을 바라보던 너의 까만 눈)_

_Your nose that held the sweetest breath (향기로운 숨을 담은 너의 코)_   

_'I love you, I love you'_ _(_ _사랑해 사랑해)_

_Your lips that whispered_ _to me (내게 속삭이던 그 입술을 난)_

 

**MC's POV:**

 I love today's weather. The cool winds whistling in my ears, the water droplets pulled down to the Earth's surface. I would always sing melancholy songs during these days, look out the window and pretend to be those K-pop idols in music videos. I bet Zen does the same, although he would probably look at his reflection on the window pane; narcissist. Today's selection is none other than song that took the K-pop world by storm, "Eyes, Nose, Lips", a beautiful song to pair with such wonderful weather. As the song came to an climax, I finished stirring the pot full of tonight's dinner, a one pot creamy chicken mushroom pasta. I twirled around to place the pot on the counter behind me, only to find a scene I was shocked to see.

  V was sitting on the couch, peering through the window, tears rolling down his face with his right hand covering his mouth, muffling his soft whimpers. Never thought I'd see a more beautiful man up close. I'm so tempted to just grab his camera and take that perfect candid shot, but I knew he wouldn't let anyone touch his SLR since it was his first camera which he bought with his own savings, so I took a quick snap with my phone (it had a good camera anyway) before sneaking up to the blue man, quietly taking a seat next to him.

 

**V's/Jihyun's POV:**

  My weight suddenly shifted, I glanced to find MC sinking into the seat next to me. I briefly looked away to wipe away my tears which I just realized had fallen, trying my best to suppress my sniffles. When I turned around, MC was looking at me. For a brief moment, I thought the world had stop. I could see MC's round black orbs staring back at me, like beautiful black pearls that shone and reflected the bluish grey tone of the rainy city. Her cute nose sat perfectly in the middle of her face, her pores revealed by her make-up free face; she still looked adorable. And her rosy lips, moist from the lip balm she would always wear due to her dry lips.

"V?" she whispered, her voice so gentle it made my heart melt a little, her eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"I'm fine MC, did you finish making dinner?" I answered, trying to brush off the melancholic air while trying to wipe away his tears.

"It's ready, but I'll wait for you to calm down," MC said with a reassuring smile, her warmth and patience melting my heart a bit more. I gave her a small smile in return, turning back to the view. 

"It's Rika, she's been in my head for the past week," I blurted out. I caught MC shoulders slump in the corner of my eye when I mentioned my ex-girlfriend. I must have made her uncomfortable.

"She's always in your head," she said bluntly, her tone taking a 180 degree turn from seconds ago as she lowered her head. Knowing I made her uncomfortable, I apologized.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more sensitive. Rika does mean a lot to me, but I can see that it bothers you."

"It's okay. I just want you to be happy. Jumin told me about your rocky relationship with Rika, how attached you were to her, up to the point where he felt abandoned by you."

"He said that?" I squeaked, running back through the times the three of us hung out together. I realized I was too occupied with Rika to focus on Jumin. 

  "No, but he spoke in such a gloomy tone when he talked about moments between the three of you, I just assumed so." I would have smacked my face in embarrassment for my obliviousness if it weren't for MC's hands slowly snaking around my shoulders. I unconsciously reciprocated by wrapping my arms around her waist.

  "Jumin loves you, he trusts you. He's your best friend, but you have to play the part as his best friend too. You also have to play the part as RFA's leader now. I can assure you that it's not wrong to reminisce about the past, but it is unhealthy to stay behind."

  I buried my head into her neck. Part of me knew that. I was aware that remembering Rika would always cause me pain, but I always thought that that would be my destiny. To be punished for my crimes with the scars she left behind and die alone in pain.

  As if she knew what was on my mind, "Forgot the painful past. Forgive yourself and move on. You're not alone, look at who you have right now; Jumin, Zen, Jaehee, Saeyoung, Yoosung. People who want to reach out to you, to help you, support you, trust you. You've been protecting us for so long, but everything's alright now; So please open up to the group. No more secrets."

  "Do you think they'll forgive me? I am aware that my actions have caused a lot of pain for the group," I looked up to MC, her eyes wide open.

 

**MC's POV:**

   "Do you think they'll forgive me? I am aware that my actions have caused a lot of pain for the group," V asked, his somber tone and glassy eyes revealed to me. I was shocked. These past 11 days, when I would bring this topic up, he would always tell me that it was okay for RFA to hate him, as long as they were safe. But now, I no longer saw the V I met 11 days ago, the man that defended Rika. I saw a different man, a vulnerable man in grief; Not from the loss of the woman he lost, but for his existing friends he felt like he had lost. I hugged V even tighter and caressed his silky turquoise locks.

"Of course they will. Maybe not in an instant, but slowly and surely," I reassured the now the weeping man in my arms. "I'm sure deep down they do want to forgive you. You just have to step out into the light and set things right. You'll see, the truth will rebuild the wall of trust, brick by brick."

  I cradled him in silence for a few more minutes. V had calmed down after a while, so I loosened my arms around him.

"Hey, I finished cooking. Let's have dinner alright?" I said to him, lightly squeezing his shoulders. He nodded in silence. I knew he didn't like physical contact, considering how he would always flinch when I reach out to him or sit on the opposite side of the couch, but I instinctively cupped his face in my hands, wiping away his fresh tears. A brief moment of physical contact before I stood up to prepare the tableware for our meal.

 

**V's/Jihyun's POV:**

  MC's hands were warm, as warm as Seoul on a summer day. I wanted to keep those hands on me for a longer time but she pulled away. I want that warmth. I want MC's warmth.  **I want MC**. With adrenaline surging through my veins, I stood up from my seat and enveloped MC from behind, wrapping my arms around her waist, nuzzling her lavender scented hair. Her body tensed up, but quickly relaxed as she exhaled. I wasn't too fond of physical touch, not since Rika left me; but this young girl, who I believed has a heart of gold is in my embrace. I don't know why I reached out; was it because she is kind? Was it because I wanted company? Or was it because the storm in my chest calms down when she is with me?

  Since she entered the chat room, I had no idea MC's help in the RFA could leave a large impact on us. She has supported Jaehee through her long hours of work, encouraged Yoosung to be more diligent, regularly talks to Jumin to work out his emotions and is helping Saeyoung through Saeran's recovery; but I never knew she would reach out to me. She could have ignored me due to my inactivity, she could have despised me for betraying the RFA, she could have hated me for risking her life by letting her stay in an apartment that held a bomb. But no, no words of negativity came out of her mouth. Since the first day she came to make dinner, she stayed by my side. She would share words of encouragement and would stay even when I wanted her out, shutting myself in my room, wishing she would just go since she shouldn't waste time on a guy like me. It's been 11 days now. She revealed a lot about herself, even stuff Saeyoung never told me, prompting me to open up to her, even it was just simple things like my favorite food and where my love from photography came from. I am so thankful for her company.

 

**MC's POV:**

  I was taken aback by the sudden bear hug I received, knowing he initiated the hug which was uncalled for, not that I minded. His embrace, in contrast to his icy hands were warm. He brought his lips to my sensitive ear, sending shivers down my spine, my cheeks heating up. With a silent whisper, V uttered two words.

"Thank you."

 

**V's/Jihyun's POV:**

  As we ate dinner, I opened up to her completely, chatting like old friends and exchanging stories. With only 11 days spent together, our friendship blossomed gracefully like a water lily. She has cleansed my soul; broke into my melancholy heart and filled it with her warmth. She made believe that there was so much more around me than the Sun; she was the one who rescued me, preventing me from blinding my eyes. I now see the rain, fresh and tranquil, music to my ears. A new perspective, thanks to MC. I want to give back to her, my heart wanting to share more than thanks to  Maybe one day, I'll tell her how she made me feel.

  And for Rika, well...

 

_추억이라 부를게_

**I'll call you a memory**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the first chapter! What do you think? If you like that chapter, which other MysMe character and K-pop song do you want me to write in the same format? As I am writing this, I have not gone through V's route or Ray's route, so I apologize for not being able to write chapters inspired by them at this time. Other than that, please feel free to comment and suggest ideas or prompts and I'll be sure to credit you if I like it and decide to write it.


End file.
